The present invention relates to an electronic parts installing socket for installing electronic parts such as a camera module on a printed circuit board.
Conventionally, an electronic device such as a mobile phone has a printed circuit board in the electronic device. Electronic parts such as a camera module or semiconductor elements are installed on a front surface and a rear surface of the printed circuit board. Heat-sensitive electronic parts are connected to the printed circuit board using an electronic parts installing socket, because it is difficult to install the heat-sensitive electronic parts on the printed circuit board with a soldered connection.
In case of installing the electronic parts on the printed circuit board using the electronic parts installing socket, the height of electronic parts installing socket is added to the height of the electronic part taken from one surface of either the front and/or the rear surfaces. As a result, it is necessary to allocate space corresponding to the heights of the electronic parts and the electronic parts installing socket, in a device housing. This makes it difficult to downsize the electronic device.
Under the circumstances, an opening is formed which penetrates the printed circuit board from the front surface to the rear surface, in order to form a socket inserting hole. The electronic parts installing socket is inserted into the socket inserting hole. A part of socket projects from the rear surface of the printed circuit board. The height of socket is decreased that projects from the front surface or the rear surface of the printed circuit board, in order to downsize the electronic device. An example of this is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent publication Tokkai 2004-32081
However, the above-mentioned prior art has a structure in which a contact piece projects from a side surface of a socket housing towards an outside. In order to shield the contact piece, it is necessary to enlarge the outside shape of shielding case so as to locate a surrounding wall of the shielding case to an outside of a contact piece end. As a result, it is difficult to shrink the electronic device.
In addition, it is difficult to shield a portion which projects from the socket inserting hole of the electronic parts installing socket to the rear surface of the printed circuit board, in the shielding case in which the surrounding wall of the shielding case is located to the outside of the contact piece end.